


Push

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Push

Natasha had always loved Clint.

But she k new she could never give him what he really wanted.

So she pushed him to have a relationship with other women.

But he would not budge.

Seeing his devotion she stopped.


End file.
